supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Creamery
Say cheeeese! The new quest is here! We wish all players good luck and lots of yummy cheese! ������ 'Requirements:' Level 15 'No timers!' *You have 13 days to finish the quest. *''Bonus tasks have timers'' 'Rewards:' *'Reward 1:' 10 Cheese collected - Wheat Sheaf, Hay Bales, Cupcakes x3 *'Reward 2:' 50 Cheese collected - Autumn Pond, 300 *'Reward 3:' 150 Cheese collected - 25 , Cupcakes x7 *'Reward 4:' 280 Cheese collected - Dairy Farm *'Reward 5:' 450 Cheese collected - Creamery (3300 , 2-4 every 24 hours) After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +70 more Cheese collected — 400 , Cupcakes x3 *'Extra reward 2:' +50 more Cheese collected — 15000 , Cupcakes x5 *'Extra reward 3:' +80 more Cheese collected — 15 , Cupcakes x7 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' The Creamery is a Random Task Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 450 Cheese. To do this, you must complete random tasks for the special citizens walking around your city. These citizens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Each special citizen requires tasks to be completed to earn Cheese. sc-creamery-resident-task-window.PNG sc-creamery-resident-task-complete-window.PNG All the tasks have a value. The number of Cheese you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 2, 3 or 5 Cheese for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important!'' Tasks are generated randomly.' *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. '''You can finish a task with .' *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . After you finish helping one citizen, the next one will appear immediately, without a cooling-off period *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 2 hours for the next citizen (you can skip this waiting time with ). There is not a cooldown before the next task with the same value appears. *If you delete a task, you will receive a cooldown timer of 2 hours. Timers DO reset automatically after getting a reward. *After getting a reward you get another round of tasks without having to wait. 'Bonus tasks:' The special citizens for the Bonus Tasks will walk around with a golden “?” bubble hovering over their heads. They also appear in the Task Window with a golden circle around their faces. Bonus citizens tasks appear in a golden window. sc-creamery-bonus-resident-task-window.PNG sc-creamery-bonus-resident-task-complete-window.PNG Bonus Tasks appear after completing 5 tasks (regular or bonus). *You can receive more points for completing these tasks: 4, 6 or 10. Bonus Tasks have a timer for completion and ''cannot be deleted during the completion time.'' *If you did not manage to complete the task in time, you can buy the remaining items for or delete the task. **If you decide to delete the task, the next one will appear in 2 hours. 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 10 Cheese, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Cheesemaker's Cup - gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *2nd place: Silver Cheesemaker's Cup - gives 2-4 and 2-4 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *3rd place: Bronze Cheesemaker's Cup - gives 1-3 and 1-3 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *4-6th places: 40 *7-10th places: 30 *11-15th places: 25 *16-20th places: 20 *21-25th places: 15 sc-creamery-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-creamery-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-creamery-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-creamery-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Place sc-creamery-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Place sc-creamery-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Place sc-creamery-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Place sc-creamery-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Place Category:Random Tasks Quests